The Princess and the Dragon
by LittleMissChance
Summary: There's something that needs to be offered to the dragons every 100 years. And that "something" is a princess. Read to know more!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys :3 .. So, this is my first story. I don't know if it will be any good, but I do hope that you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing this. Bye for now!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_

"Wait!" I cried as I sat up. I looked around and sighed in relief as I recognized that I am in my own room. I lied back down.

It was that dream again… The one I've been dreaming for weeks. It's always the same: Me, waking up in a place full of pine trees. I don't even recognize the place. Then, I suddenly hear someone sobbing. Getting up, I try to follow the source of the sound. Then, I see a girl. I couldn't see her face 'cause her back is facing me. All I know is that she has long blonde hair, and for some reason, she's wearing a red gown. Curious, I tried to ask her what's wrong, but the second I placed my hand on her shoulder, she instantly got up, back still faced to me, and screamed, "No! Don't kill me!", then she ran away.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't stop wondering: Who is that girl? Why do I keep on having dreams about her every night? Most importantly, why is the dream the exact same thing?


	2. Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter

**Hey guys, I'm back :) ... I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm still a student, and I'm friggin' busy with school x.x I hope you understand. I'll try to update as soon as possible . Here's Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Sunlight poured into Lucy Heartfilia's once-dark bedroom. She pulled the covers up to her head as the sun's rays hit her eyes.

"_Hime,_ wake up," came a female voice. Lucy opened one eye. _Oh, it's just Virgo, _she said to herself as she closed her eye again.

"5 more minutes" Lucy mumbled.

"_Hime_, you have to wake up. You'll be late for school!"

Lucy shot up. "What time is it?" she asked.

"7:35" Virgo replied.

"Crap! School starts at 8!" Lucy cried and dashed towards the bathroom. "Tell Levy to wait!" she said over her shoulder.

"She already left!" Virgo replied.

Lucy showered as fast as she can. She could _not_ be late today. Not on the first day of formal classes on her new school. This was actually all her fault; she accidentally-on-purpose forgot to set the alarm the previous night.

As soon as she's done showering, she blow-dried her long blonde hair, and tied a ribbon to the side. She's a beautiful young lady. She inherited her blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes from her mother, Layla, who died when she was just 5 years old. The only thing she inherited from her father is his wealth. Her dad died from a gunshot last year. So, the only people whom Lucy is living with, are the maids, cooks, and of course, her celestial spirits.

Lucy raced down the grand staircase two at a time.

"Breakfast, madam?" Asked one maid.

"Thanks," Lucy said, taking a piece of toast and raced outside.

_RING!_

The school bell had already rung by the time Lucy reached the gates of Fairy High. She ran through the hallway towards her locker, and took all the textbooks she needed.

For now, her only concern is to reach her classroom. She ran as fast as she could, and then _BAM!_ She ran into someone. Lucy's textbooks were flying in all directions.

_Great, just great! There's no way I could reach first period on time now,_ Lucy thought.

She cursed under her breath as she collected her textbooks.

"Here ya go. I'm sorry about a while ago," said the guy who bumped into her, handing her, her textbooks.

Lucy looked up. The first thing she noticed about the guy is his hair. It's _pink!_ This guy's hair is pink! Other than that, his skin looks tanned, and he gave her a toothy grin. _He seems friendly,_ Lucy thought.

"Hey. I gotta get to class," the guy said, and off he went.

Lucy's next class is Biology.

Here she is, sitting all alone in the Biology lab. She sighed. _I wish Levy was here,_ she said to herself.

Just then, a green-haired lady entered the lab.

"Good morning class, I am Ms. Bisca, your Biology teacher for this school year. Now, before you introduce yourselves, please find a lab partner first."

Instantly, the students were standing up, and were busy talking, saying things like "Let's be lab partners!"

Lucy looked at each and every one expectantly. She was hoping that a friendly classmate would approach her and be like, "Hey, you're the new girl, right? Let's be lab partners!" but so far, no luck. She sighed quietly in her seat.

Soon, everyone has their own partners. Everyone that is, except Lucy.

"Where's your partner?" Ms. Bisca asked her.

Lucy could feel everybody's eyes on her. "Me? Oh, Ummm… I guess I'll work individually this year." She said.

"Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded.

"Well then, you-"

"YES! I FINALLY MADE IT!" Came a voice from the door.

Everybody turned to the door. It was the guy whom Lucy bumped into this morning. This time however, his pink hair was more unkempt than earlier.

Ms. Bisca frowned, "Don't you have any manners?"

"Oh, sorry," the guy said, entering the lab.

"Well then, I guess this makes you her partner," Ms. Bisca said, motioning him to sit next to Lucy.

"Hey, it's you!" the guy said loudly.

"Uhhh… Me?" Lucy asked, pointing at herself.

"Weren't you the girl I ran into earlier this morning?" he asked.

"Yes. I guess so." Lucy said.

The guy extended his arm, asking for a handshake. "I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way. Glad to meetcha…"

"Lucy."

"Lucy!"

Awkward silence. Lucy stared at his hand, to him.

Natsu frowned. "Never mind. I guess they already told you about it." He said, putting his arm down.

"Tell me what?" Lucy asked.

"About-"

"Okay class, get your textbooks, and open it to page 12" Ms. Bisca said just as Natsu was about to reply.


	3. Chapter 2: So, Who's Who in Fairy High?

**I recalled saying that I am going to post this ASAP, but I post it for God-knows-how-long T^T. Sorry, I'm so busy with school.**

**I listened to R5's "Loud" while writing this story. I love that band. If you can check them out sometime, please do. (Ross Lynch is soooo cute! I'm marrying him someday. nyahaha. jk :3)**

**Thank you for the 10 follows and 4 favorites. Here's the 2nd chappy!**

* * *

The lunchtime bell finally rung later that day. The once-empty hallway is now filled with students, chit-chatting with each other as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Lucy stayed at by the water fountain, which was next to her locker. She and Levy agreed that they would meet there.

Lucy scanned at the passing crowd, hoping to get a glimpse of her petite friend's face. She tapped her foot impatiently, and then glanced at her wristwatch. _12:00 noon_, it read.

_Strange, Levy is never late,_ Lucy thought. _Might as well go ahead and see if I can save a seat._

"Lu-chan!" came a voice, just as Lucy turned to leave.

She swiveled her head, and sure enough, it was Levy, holding a gigantic textbook, her hair in a mess.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Levy told her "Mr. Clive made us finish this lame seatwork in pre-calculus before we could leave. _Gomene_."

"Oh, it's okay, I was about to check if I can save us a seat," Lucy replied "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Lucy and Levy were joined by a blue-haired guy with a somewhat strange red tattoo around his left eye, and a redhead girl, a circular pin was on her uniform collar, the word "President" was written on it, as well as a chibi version of her.

_She must be the student council president_, Lucy thought.

Levy was also part of the student council, since she's been in Fairy High since her freshman year.

"Lu-chan, this is Erza Scarlet, the student council president," Levy said, motioning to Erza, who is eating a slice of strawberry shortcake.

"And this is Jellal Fernandez; he's the student council vice-president,"

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to meet you," Lucy said

"She's a mage, too." Levy added.

"Wow! You are?" Erza asked as she took a bite on her cake, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, I'm a Celestial Spirit mage," Lucy smiled "Oh, by the way, who's who in Fairy High?"

"Like, who's the captain of the cheerleading squad, the team captain of the jocks? Those kinds of stuff?" Jellal asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Well of course, we have the ever-responsible student council!" Erza said, beaming with pride.

"Those are the football team, with Laxus Dreyar as the team captain," Jellal said, pointing at a table full of guys in jerseys, wolfing down their food like there's no tomorrow. A blonde and muscular guy with a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye is wearing a different jersey. At the back of his jersey, it read "L. DREYAR"

"Those," Levy started, pointing at another table "Are the snobby cheerleaders. Cana Alberona is the leader of the pack."

The cheerleaders were still in their cheerleading outfits; they were filing their nails, stealing glances at the jocks' table, and were giggling.

"We also have—"

"LUUUUNCHHHTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" Came a familiar male voice. Lucy turned, it was Natsu.

"—them" Erza finished. She sounds like she was gonna burst any second.

"Oi, flamebrain, NOT. SO. FAST!" said a dark-haired guy trying to catch up with Natsu.

"HAHAHA! You lose, ice princess! It is my victory today!"

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" said another dark-haired guy, who is bigger than his two companions, with long hair, red eyes, and has piercings. Lots of piercings.

The 3 of them began to fist-fight with each other.

"What's the matter with them?" Lucy asked "Seeing guys fight with each other is normal, right? I mean, boys will be boys."

"No, it's not that," Jellal said.

Lucy replied with a confused look.

"Actually, the three of them are mages, just like us, but they're sort of… different." Levy said.

"What kind of different?" Lucy asked

"What Levy meant to say is that the three of them are dragon slayers; a very rare type of mage," Jellal explained.

"That noisy pink-haired guy over there? That's Natsu Dragneel. That dark-haired guy he's fighting with, who doesn't even notice that he's half-naked already, is Gray Fullbuster. He's actually not a dragon slayer, but his life is a long story, and that guy with piercings who is bickering with no one in particular is Gajeel Redfox."

"They're known to have incredibly strong powers, especially if they're mad, according to an eye-witness. Though, no one else has actually seen them use their powers yet, but just to be safe, stay out of their way. Don't go near them and—"

"GRAAAAAY-SAMAAAA!" came a female voice.

"Oh Juvia" Erza facepalmed.

Lucy looked at the 3 guys again. They are now joined a blue-haired girl with curls, her eyes practically forming into little hearts.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama very much!" Juvia said, clutching Gray's arm as if her life depended on it.

_Never mind, I guess they already told you_, Lucy recalled Natsu telling this to her, earlier. Was this what he meant?

"Just… Stay away from them whenever possible. Okay, Lucy?" Erza said.

"Actually," Lucy began "Natsu is my lab partner."

Erza blinked. Then her eyes widened.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

Being a dragon slayer, Natsu's senses are sharper than a normal human being.

What others doesn't know, is that he's a fire dragon slayer, and he uses his sense of smell better than other dragon slayers.

He can tell who's who without looking, just by their smell. For example, Erza. Erza smells like strawberries. Probably because she eats strawberry shortcakes every single solitary day of her life.

Lucy, on the other hand, smells like vanilla. Come to think of it, Lucy is the only one with _this_ scent. Oh, speaking of Lucy, he just saw her in the cafeteria today, but just as he was about to wave at her, she looked away.

She seems so familiar to him, but he just can't pinpoint where he last saw her, probably he just passed by her in a grocery or something, when they still don't know each other. But he's so sure that he'd seen her before. After all, a dragon slayer's senses never lies, right?

"Why so serious flamebrain?" Gray asked.

Natsu glared at him, but didn't say anything. He slumped further in his seat looking at Lucy's direction. Lucy, as he had notice, kept on glancing at him.

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT! Before you leave, pleasepleasepleaseplease PLEASE leave a review. I really wanted to have one. SUGGESTIONS OF FUTURE CHAPTER'S EVENTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**

**That's all. muahs! - LittleMissChance :***


	4. Chapter 3: She's Not Afraid

**Chapter 3: She's Not Afraid**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! :D as a Christmas gift to all of you, I'm updating not one, but TWO chapters!**

**Leave a review please *begs in my knees* TT_TT**

* * *

"Droopy eyes!" Natsu said

"Squinty eyes!" Gray shot back "And your hair is pink,"

"What? It's not! My hair's red!"

"Do you even know what _red_ is?" Gray asked "Look at Erza's hair. That's red."

"This is a different kind of red!" Natsu defended, touching his hair for emphasis.

"Nah, looks pink to me," Gray said.

"It's red!"

"Pink,"

"RED!"

"Pink,"

Gajeel, who is driving the car, maneuvered the wheel.

"Would you two just SHUT THE HELL UP!?" he bellowed as the wheels screeched.

The two ignored Gajeel, and carried on, on their argument, when they suddenly hit into something. Hard.

"What happened?" Their youngest companion, Wendy, who just woke up from her nap asked.

"We ran into a tree," Gajeel snapped "Can't you see it?"

Wendy, along with Natsu and Gray went out of the vehicle, and went to see the damage.

"How bad is it?" Gajeel asked, without a hint of worry in his voice.

The three of them looked, and discovered how _bad _it really is. There was a huge crater in the hood, and smoke was bellowing out from it, smelling like burnt gasoline. Also, the tree it hit was slightly bent.

"Dammit, Gajeel!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What? Is it _that_ bad?" Gajeel asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Gray replied, backing out from the car.

Gajeel went out of the driver's seat and joined his "cousins". As soon as he saw the front, he gave out a low whistle. "It is bad. Guess it's gonna cost a fortune in fixing this up."

"Is that all you have to say, Gajeel?" Natsu asked angrily "Igneel spent a lot on this, and all you did is wreck it, like it's nothing to worry about!"

"What're you so mad about? It's just a car," Gajeel said coolly "And if he asks, I'll just tell him that it's because of the both of you," then he turned to leave.

"This was his gift for us!" Natsu told him.

"Our gift?" Gajeel repeated "No, it's _your_ gift, Natsu! You're his favorite! It's always all about you!"

"But that's only because I'm his son—"

"Then why doesn't Wendy have the same treatment? Why? She's your sister!" Gajeel growled "It has to be you all the time, EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!"

"What did you say!?" Natsu asked angrily, attempting to punch Gajeel.

"Woah, woah, cool down," Gray said, attempting to pull them apart "Now's not a good time to fight."

Wendy stood up, dusted herself, and began to walk away.

"Oi, where are you going?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm gonna look for help" Wendy replied.

"It's useless, Wendy," Natsu told her "Nobody will ever come and help us. They're afraid of ud and—"

"You never know unless you try," Wendy cut off.

* * *

Lucy was on her way home. She just stopped by a convenience store to grab a snack. Since it was starting to get dark, she decided to pass by the shortcut on her way home.

She was busy listening to the radio, when she saw something in her peripheral vision; something magnetic blue.

She turned her head. But there was nothing.

_It must be my imagination, _she thought.

Then she saw it again. This time, for real.

_What is that? _Lucy thought.

Curious, she drove towards it.

The nearer she gets to this blue thing, the more curious she gets. What could it be?

She went closer… and closer… and closer… then she realized that the magnetic blue thing is not a "what", but a "who". It's a girl, around 12-years-old.

"What wrong? What are you doing here all alone?" Lucy asked.

"Our car got damaged, and we can't go home," Wendy replied "Let's go get my brothers"

Lucy was skeptical, but she couldn't just leave a young girl all alone. Besides, she seems sincere.

"Alright, hop on,"

* * *

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Wendy called out to her brothers "But see? I got help!"

Natsu stood up from the front of their damaged vehicle, and tried to see what kind of "help" Wendy got.

Then, he saw…

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu?"

Wendy looked at Natsu, and then to Lucy "You know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah, Lucy is my lab partner," he replied, giving Lucy a high-five, which she accepted this time.

"So, Wendy told me what happened," Lucy said "Come on up, I'll drive you guys home."

"You sure, blondie?" Gajeel asked, crossing his arms "You're not scared of us?"

Lucy shrugged. "Why would I be?"

The 3 guys looked at each other and climbed at the backseat. Gajeel on the left, Natsu in the middle, and Gray on the right.

"Erza told me about you guys," Lucy began, starting the engine "She mentioned something about you being dangerous and all, and that I should stay away from you guys. But for one thing, Juvia seems to be okay being around you guys."

Gajeel nudged Gray.

"What?" Gray asked irritatingly. Natsu snickered.

"You seem like normal mages to me," Lucy continued.

"So you're also a mage?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I am," Lucy replied "By the way, where do you live?"

"Oh, uh… Just go straight ahead. We'll tell you when to turn." Natsu said.

"What happened to your car?" Lucy asked "It looked like it got smashed by Godzilla or something,"

"Gajeel happened," Natsu replied "He hit a tree on purpose and—"

Suddenly, Natsu began to gag, his face turning purple, and he is covering his mouth, mumbling something inaudible while furiously tapping Wendy's shoulder.

"Not now!" Gray exclaimed.

"Natsu, you really can't live without Troia, can't you?" Wendy giggled, healing her brother.

"Is this it?" Lucy asked, about 20 minutes later.

"Yes, thanks for the ride," Gajeel said quickly, and the 4 of them piled out of their seats.

Lucy stared at the house in awe. The best word to describe it is "majestic". It looks like a castle in most fairy tales; the only difference is that it has a giant wooden gate at the front, surrounded by green wall plants. It's so huge, even her mansion doesn't reach the half of the size of this castle-like home.

Then she realized this is the _only_ house in this area. That's it, no other houses. Such beautiful house in the middle of nowhere.

Lucy can't help but wonder, _why?_

Knowing that she couldn't have the answer now, she started the car, and drove off to her home sweet home.

* * *

**Once again, I'm begging you guys to pleasepleasepleaseplease leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 4: Suspicions

**2 updates in one day, as I promised :) ... you're welcome!**

* * *

Gajeel ran towards the DVD rack, the minute they entered their house.

"Igneel's not home yet, sooo… Let's watch this!" He said, showing them a DVD entitled _Iron Man_.

"We've seen that a million times already," Natsu complained "And besides, we're not done yet."

Natsu and Gajeel got into an intense staring contest. By the look at their faces, it seems that they're gonna engage in another fist-fight anytime soon.

"Why don't we watch another movie?" Gray suggested.

"Like what? _Frozen_?" Natsu teased.

"Say that again," Gray said; his head down.

"Okay. Frozen. Frozen. Frozen. Frozen. Frozen. Frozen. Frozen…"

"Ice Make…"

Natsu was still so busy saying "Frozen" over and over, that he didn't notice that Gray is about to attack.

"… FLOOR!" Gray screamed, causing the ground to turn into ice.

Natsu noticed it too late. He tried to run, but Gray's magic caught up with him before he knew it. So, Natsu slipped and fell on his bottom."

"The hell, Gray?" Natsu bellowed "Roar of the—"

_Flap. Flap. Flap._

The 4 of them froze as soon as they heard the flapping. Heavy flapping.

"Igneel's here," Wendy remarked, breaking the silence.

"Kids! You're here!" A deep voice boomed.

They looked at the topmost window by the chandelier. Sure enough, they can make out the huge red head of a dragon… The head of Igneel.

"Yep, we are," Natsu said.

Then, Igneel entered the front door in his human form, wearing a black business suit, which somehow got stained and wrinkled. His long red hair was sticking out in all directions.

"What on earth happened to your clothes, Igneel?" Gray asked.

"Asked the guy who barely even wears anything," Natsu said sarcastically.

"I… uhh…" Igneel cleared his throat "This is embarrassing, but I ran into a thief, and I had to show 'em who's boss,"

"Anyway," He started, dusting off his suit "I didn't see your car outside. Where did you park it?"

"Th-the car?" Gray stuttered nervously.

"The car is in… In the… umm.."

"God, just tell him wouldja?" Gajeel said irritatingly, crossing his arms

"Tell me what?" Igneel asked.

"That it got damaged," Gajeel said coolly, still crossing his arms, showing no hint of anxiety in his face.

"It was his fault!" Natsu and Gray said in unison, pointing at Gajeel.

"What happened?" Igneel asked.

Gajeel sighed, "Well, we were on our way home. Then pinky and snow cone here are arguing as usual. They always piss me off, I soon got annoyed by it, that I steered the wheel, then BOOM! Crash and burn,"

Igneel was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Hello? Igneel Dragneel here," he answered "Ah yes, what…Oh… What do you mean? They're already… What?! They've arrived!? But they should… What? Now? But I… Okay, okay fine,"

"What's wrong?" Gray asked

"Those famous businessmen have arrived in our office. We have to be there as soon as possible," Igneel replied, climbing up to his room, so he could change.

"I don't know what time I'll be home, so, Wendy, you're in charge of dinner,"

"Aye!" Wendy replied.

"Gray, Natsu, we'll have an urgent meeting," Gajeel said.

"About what?" Gray asked.

"It's about that blondie who helped us a while back," Gajeel replied.

"Lucy? Why? What's up with her?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I think she's…" Gajeel looked around him. Realizing that the coast is clear, he lowered his voice, "I think she's the princess,"

"That's impossible," Gray said "A princess will only appear every meteor shower,"

"Yeah, and that only happens in 100 years," Natsu added.

"But based on my research," Gajeel said, working on his computer "it seems that 100 years is… This November,"

"Why do you think she's the princess?" Gray asked.

"Instinct," Gajeel replied "A while ago, it feels like we're with a famous person. You won't get this Gray, 'cause you're not a dragon slayer,"

"Come to think of it, Lucy's scent is different from the others," Natsu added.

"See? That's 2 points for me!" Gajeel said.

"But how do we really make sure that she's really a princess? Aside from your senses" Gray asked.

"Research," Gajeel replied "She doesn't know that she is a princess, but we do,"

So, the 3 of them began to research.


End file.
